Fallout: The New Normal
by CatfishAAA
Summary: The story of a vault dweller personally selected by Mr. House to help him change the wasteland forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallout: The New Normal**

I couldn't breath. I had spent who knows how long like this, i kept falling in and out of conciseness. I felt sleepy and groggy. That is when I really realized what was going on. I was in a glass tube, I was drowning. I scrambled around looking everywhere desperately. I saw a latch on the right side and yanked on it. A door on the front of the tube fell open and I spilt out onto the cold metal floor. The thick liquid quickly drain through a grate. I fell into a coughing fit. The gel like substance finally coming out of my lungs. I inhaled heavily gasping for air as I rolled onto my back. I stared up at the ceiling while trying to remember anything at all. My mind was blank. I couldn't even remember my name. I sat up trying to take in my surroundings. A metal room with one door. The floor was made of just grates that were far too dark to see down. The walls were a dull and faded gray. I turned back towards the door and looked at it closer. There was no handle. It was a steel door with 3 numbers on it. Painted in yellow were the numbers 1-7-2. I tried to stand but I fell quickly back down. I couldn't even feel my legs. I looked down at them and saw how frail they looked. My whole body was week. Basically no muscle. That is when I realized what was happening. I had been in cryo-sleep. Who knows how long, my muscles had basically disintegrated so a long time was a good guess. I laid there for what felt like forever but I guess it was only about 20 minutes. Feeling slowly returned to my body and when I managed to move all my fingers and toes a stood, slowly and carefully. It was difficult and my legs burned from even the lightest effort. I stepped towards the door slowly. It opened about halfway before jamming. It's an automatic door and its malfunctioning from what appears to be just time. How long was I asleep. I slid into the next room and saw one very similar. The grates were replaced by a solid floor. The room was still the old and faded gray but their was actually furniture in this one. I scanned the room and found a metal crate in the corner next to me. I stepped carefully over to it a emptied it out. I grabbed a towel off the top and tried to dry myself off but the cryo gel was evaporating fairly quickly by itself. That's when I first noticed the chill running over my body. I was chilled even in the stale air. I looked for some clothes in the crate to put on. Had to be decent before I figured out where I was of course. I found a blue jumpsuit with the numbers 1-7-2 printed on it in yellow. I slid into it and it was surprisingly warm. I looked deeper into the crate and found cans and cans of food and bottles of water. Enough to keep me going a long time. I found the can opener that laid among them. It took several minutes but I eventually got a can of beans open and a bottle of water. I was starving. I started my much-needed meal. I eat very slowly knowing my stomach wasnt used to digesting food anymore. After my hour-long meal I scanned the room and sat down on a couch and let myself rest. I noticed the small TV in front of me. I looked for the remote far to tired to get up. I found it on an end table next to the couch and flipped it on, maybe I could find some answers. The TV buzzed for a moment before a man appeared on it. The TV was in just green, almost like I was looking through night vision goggles. The man on the screen had an odd feel about him. Somewhere in the back of my mind I recognized him. He had short black hair parted on the right and an oval face. His eyes were very dark. He was wearing what appeared to be a tuxedo. I couldn't tell very because I could only see his face and the top of his shoulders. His mustache was thin across his upper lip. I stared at him for a moment before he began speaking. His lips didn't move as he talked. It was like a frozen picture with just audio. "Hello Chris, good of you to finally join us. By the time you read this your memory will be wiped from the extended time you spent in cryo. I'm sure you have many questions but at the time I am recording this I don't have many answers. You are in vault 1-7-2. You were the only person in this vault. You were put there as an experiment and if your alive then it must have turned out perfectly. Right now you feel very weak im sure. Dont worry, your body will heal at an accelerated pace. You will be back on your feet in little over a weak. Food and water is there to keep you alive until then. After that come find me. You were placed in the wilderness on purpose, makes sure no one can raid the vault you're in. You're in Washington State. Travel south to Las Vegas. It shouldnt be hard to find if everything went well. When you are ready to leave there is gear for you by the exit of the vault. Fair warning at this time I have no idea what is out there. If my plan worked well you shouldn't have much trouble getting here but not everything goes according to plan. I'm sure you can handle yourself, the modifications should help. If my plan worked be prepared, while you were asleep, I changed everything. I am in Las Vegas when you get here ask for Mr. House they will know who I am.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared in silence and shock as the image on the screen flashed away. What was he talking about, his plan, modifications, vaults. What was all this. I laid down on the couch trying to process the information. I tried to remember something, anything at all. I had ideas about what the world was like, I could see buildings and art and trees, but no specifics. I couldn't remember any faces, or names, not even my own until Mr. House had said it. How old was I, I didn't know any of it. My whole body ached from just walking from one room to another. There is no way I could get out of the vault much less to Las Vegas. I was gonna die here. I had to do something, he said something about healing at an accelerated rate. I needed a plan. For the next few hours I spent my time lifting my arms and legs into the air and holding them there for as long as I could before letting them rest. Eventually after doing this for hours on end I fell asleep on the couch, ironic that I would need sleep so soon. I had spent the last who knows how long sleeping. I was awoken later on by a the sound of a buzzsaw just outside the door, How long was I asleep. I wasnt sure. There was no way to tell time in this place.

I shot up on the couch straining my abs and back to do so. I turned to the sound and saw that the door was being sawed open somehow. The sound was deafening. Like firing a gun inside an air vent. I stood up from the couch. It was difficult but manageable. I scanned the room for something to use as a weapon. I saw nothing that could be used. There was the TV and the end table but that was far to heavy for me to lift in my state. That's when instinct took over. I used all of my strength to sprint into the cryo room. The door was still jammed but I examined it closer. I found a piece of the concrete wall jammed in the closing belt. I reached back into the it and yanked it out with all my strength. I fell backwards with it. I went to the button that controlled the door and opened it. I waited silently next to it. That's when the machine entered the room. It was large and armored. It stood on one wheel and had a TV where its face should be On the TV was the face of a cartoony police officer. What the h*** was I looking at. It seemed to be scanning the room and seeing I wasnt there it approached the door I was inside. I waited until it was halfway through the doorway and pushed down on the button. The machine was jammed in the door spinning its wheel but not going anywhere. I stepped in front of it and examined it, that's when it started speaking.

"Hello citizen you are instructed to proceed to the lucky 38 casino in New Vegas as per ordered by Mr. House. I was sent to assist you in case of a malfunction."

"What are you?" I asked

"I am securitron mk 1 model 00-113"

"Well what do you want."

"I would like to be made mobile again."

"Oh, sorry about that." I say as i press the door control releasing the securitron.

"My secondary mission is to fill you in on the current situation in a brief summary. A nuclear war has occurred leaving the world in waste. New Vegas is a city ran by the fantastic Mr. House. He has made it into the safest city on earth that is known. The nuclear war happened 224 years ago. You were put into to cryo days before it happened in order to keep you alive as Mr. House was using to study genetics and you have been enhanced with an increased healing rate and faster reaction time and many other features. Mr. House has waited a long time to find the perfect moment to wake you up. Now he needs your help to engage in the next part of his plan. If you help him you will be greatly rewarded. If you do not then I am afraid that you are to valuable of a resource to fall into anyone elses hands. You will be terminated. My battery power is very low from the long journey and I am about to shutdown. I hope I answered many of your questions."

That's when it fell to the ground and the lights slowly faded. I was in shock. I walked over the robot and sat back down on the couch I realized that I had to get to New Vegas now more than ever. That's when I started doing my exercise again. I needed to get my strength up quickly. Time went on like this for what felt like forever. I have no idea how long it actually was, I was bored out of my mind. I was now able to run around the room 40 times without stopping and do 37 push ups. I could feel my muscles building back up quickly. I took one last nap and decided that it was time that I set out, food was running low anyway and the toilet seemed to have run out of water so I didn't have much of a choice anyway.

I stood and walked to the entrance of the vault and picked up the back pack by the door. I filled it with food and found the 10mm pistol with 3 clips of ammo in the bag along with a sharpened machete. I opened the large circular door with the panel. A loud beeping alarm sounded as the door slid open and I stepped out into the world.


	3. Chapter 3

The light seemed to be blinding. I couldn't see anything but the sun's powerful glow. It was agonizing at first but my eyes quickly adjusted as I looked around. I was deep in the forest. Washington State's cold air wrapped around my exposed skin but rest of my body stayed relatively warm. I could see a single tire track in the leaves heading to what I assumed was New Vegas. I gathered my courage and started walking but I knew that there was no way I could make it all the way there on foot. I had to start somewhere though.

I kept track of time with the sun. I didn't know how long exactly but I knew I had walked somewhere between 4 and 6 hours. My legs were starting to ache again and I could tell night was coming soon. I looked around for a shelter to take refuge in for the night but didn't see anything but the thick forest filled with its dead and rotting trees. That is when things took a turn for the worse. I found shelter but it wasnt empty. I had walked another thirty minutes before wandering upon an old cabin. However there was a man there, he looked harmless enough. He was wearing a lot of clothing but he didn't seem unaturally large in stature. I walked towards him cautiously as i saw him enter the cabin. I stepped up to the door of the cabin. As I reached up to knock on the door I felt cold steel wrap around my neck in the form of a kitchen knife.

"Are you the client, the man asked in a calm voice, I have been waiting here for days, the monsters have eaten most of my food so I am gonna need some higher pay."

I thought quickly not knowing how to respond for a moment but I answered as calmly as possible. "Yeah I'm here I ran into some trouble on the way here. You will get some extra pay."

"Good come on in the man said pick your new pack mule." The man swung open the cabin door and inside were two people tied up each with a burlap sack over their head.

"Which one do you want my dear boy" The man asked. I wasnt quite sure what he was talking about but I played along.

"The one on the left will do."

"Odd choice, I would have went for the thing on the right, he is stronger this one just begs all the time trying to fake like it's still human. But if you insist." He walked over to the man on the left and lifted up the bag, "Meet your new owner ghoul."

What I saw sickened me, it looked human but its skin seemed to peeling right off his face, his eyes seemed more exposed than normal. All the hair he had left a wiry strand here and there. It was terrifying but at the same time I felt bad for the thing, whatever it was. That's when I was shocked.

"Please help us, I can't live like this anymore..." It spoke, it was quickly slapped hard across the face with a thud by the man. "Shut up ghoul!" A pang of sadness shot through me. This "Ghoul" obviously had emotions but it was treated worse than a dog. I looked into the mans eyes with hatred. He stared back at me. "What are you looking at, that will be 500 caps and then you can get out of my cabin.

"500 what?" I said stupidly.

"Oh for the love of god who are you supposed to be. As dumb as you are maybe I can sell you as a slave for extra."

"Why don't you go ahead and try." I said threateningly. He seemed surprised by my aggression. "Let them go and we wont have a problem but if you don't there is gonna be hell to pay."

The ghoul looked up to me with a tear in his eye. "Thank you for trying at least." He said

That iswhen the man slammed me up against the wall with more force than I expected. "Good luck fist fighting a psycho junkie!" The man screamed in my face. i slammed my knee up into his chest and as he fell back slammed my fist into his face. He quickly recovered and when I swung again he ducked out of the way and got in a solid punch in my gut. I fell back with the breath knocked out of me. He placed his foot on my chest and held me there. "I thought you would be a good slave," He said while taking out the kitchen knife, "but I think cutting you up will be worth the lost revenue." He slammed the knife down towards my shoulder but i caught his hand in the air and struggled against him. I couldnt hold him for long. I took my back pack off when the fight started. The machete handle was sticking out of it. I kicked it as hard as I could towards the ghoul. He seemed to know what I meant and he turned grabbing the machete with his tied up hands and held the machete between his legs as he cut the rope binding him. He stood up holding the machete just as the knife pierced my skin. It hadn't gone in deep yet but I winced in pain. That's when my machete pierced the mans chest and I flipped him off me and took the knife burying it deep in his throat. I stood the man dead. I was in shock. I had just killed a man, it was self-defense though right. that is when the raspy voice behind spoke. "Thank you, he was an awful man, he has been selling us ghouls off for years. I don't know how I can repay you." He stepped over to untie his friend and he stood up. He was a good foot taller and was much stronger. He simply said " Thanks" Before walking to the body and taking it outside.


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at the larger man as he carried the fresh corpse out of the room. I couldn't believe what was happening. Who were these people I thought to myself while staring at the smaller one. "You come out of one of them vaults im guessing." The creature said. "You have no idea what's going on do you." I stared at him and shook my head.

"Well since you obviously just got out of one, not knowing what a cap is. Let me catch you up a bit, caps are the currency of the wasteland. Like old bottle caps ya know like these." He reached into the dead mans bag by his bed and pulled out a soda cap. "There are other currencies but this is the widely accepted one, you have Caesar's Legion trying to start with these coins and the NCR trying to start-up with old bills and stuff but everyone uses caps."

"Thanks I say... if you don't mind me asking um.. what are you?"

"Oh yeah." He says with sadness in his voice. "Forgot to mention that. I'm a ghoul I wasnt in a vault when the bombs went off. Radiation did this too me. I ugh I'm gonna live a long time. I'm around 240 years old I think. Soon my mind will probably start slipping, I will go feral. Stat trying to eat people. No preventing it, no treatment, no one cares enough to try to cure it they just kill us off calling us zombies."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, but the way I see it you just saved my life. You seem like a good guy to me."

"Thanks kid, but we prefer to stay out here in the forest, away from the smoothskins, but you don't seem so bad. Since you just saved us from slavery is there anything we can do to hep you out."

"Well im supposed to be headed to New Vegas, am I going the right way."

"Yeah but if you're gonna walk there your crazy, you will never make it. Tell you what kid, There is a place not far from here. It's an old mineshaft from the resource war. Me and Boris over there keep some old motorcycles and fuel in there in case we need to make a run from slavers or something we have like 5 in there. If you can get there take one for yourself alright. Be careful though you're a good guy, the wasteland isn't nice to people like you. In return if you ever find a ghoul colony or something I don't know something to help us out, don't forget about us okay."

"Deal. thanks." I say. I grab my bag and machete and turn towards the direction he pointed and try to find the cave.

* * *

I had been walking for a couple of miles and thought I had missed the cave at first. Eventually I saw it though. I stepped towards it but I heard an abnormally load squeaking coming from the cave. "Hello?" I call out and the noise stopped briefly but then started up again and it was getting closer. Out from the shadows stepped the largest rat I had ever seen. I'm not saying a big fat one I'm saying on its hind legs it was above my waist. To top that off its wiry hair was falling out, its skin was a sickening green color and its eyes had the thickest cataracts I had ever seen. Its yellow teeth stuck way to far out from its head. The creature stepped towards and I did not want it any closer than ten feet. I pulled the pistol out of the side of the back pack and aimed it at the beast head. I pulled the trigger and blood splattered from its head against the rock. I walked closer to its twitching body to make sure it was dead. No way that thing was getting up. That's when I heard the scuttling. The gunshot had been quite loud and This thing wasnt alone. Another one stepped from the cave and another, there were 7 of the creatures. They were stepping towards me and i shot twice more killing two more. The others stepped closer like a hunting wolf pack. I needed to save my ammo but I fired again and again. Each of them went down with one shot. I missed two of the shots and when the last one was up I pulled the trigger and just heard a faint clicking noise.

I backed away and put the gun into the bag. I yanked out the machete and stood my ground, waiting for the rat to come to me. It stepped closer and when it came within reach a swung the machete hard and connected with its snout digging into it. It yelped with pain as I yanked out the blade and stepped closer and quickly jammed it into the top of its head. ignoring the pain in my shoulder from the knife wound. All of the rats were dead.

I turned and walked into the cave to thankfully found the motorcycles the ghoul had told me about. I downed a bottle of water quickly and got on the motorcycle and turned the key in the ignition and sped out of the cave. I was back on track towards New Vegas.

* * *

**(Hey guys its me Cat. I was wondering how you guys think my story is going. Also if any fans of the fallout games want to message me with any advice for the story id be thankful. Thanks for your support guys.)**


	5. Chapter 5

I was riding carefully and slowly. It was a bumpy ride through the woods but I could see a highway just ahead. I drove to it and carefully maneuvered down to it. Cars riddled the highway. It was a strange site to see. The first real indication that the world was a ruins. I mean giant rats and 2 radiated people were bad, but this is the first time I had seen it on a massive scale. Cars tossed randomly across the road some destroyed some tossed into a ditch. impossible to tell if they were abandon there or if a bomb killed the people still inside and honestly, I didn't want to know.

I thought that I could pick up speed once I reached the highway but with all this wreckage it wasnt much faster. I still had to manuever carefully between cars. I hated the slow pace but it was better than walking. I kept riding following the bent and broken road signs towards Nevada. I road like that the entire night and most of the next day. I could see the sun starting to set on the horizon. I looked around and saw what appeared to be a small town in the distance. I see a sign, it reads, "Welcome to Celebration, Oregon". Well I was in Oregon now so I'm closer than I was.

I ride into the town, wishing this motorcycle was quieter. I pulled it into an alley ad parked it hidden behind a trashcan. I walked out into the small street and looked around the city. I didn't see any sign of life anywhere. My observation was then proven wrong by the solid piece of metal slamming into the back of my head. I stumble forward just a few steps before falling to the ground unconscious.

* * *

I slowly wake up and my head is pounding. My vision is blurry, I can't think straight. I realize im laying down on a plank of wood. I move the get up but I notice that I am tied down to it.

"Dont even try to get out." Calls a soft voice from behind me. It's an old mans voice and he seems very calm. In any other situation he would seem sweet and kind but in this one it sent chills down my spine. "Too bad for you they didn't shoot you when they saw you."

"Who are you talking about" I ask my voice shaking.

"A bunch of Legion folk. they already have everyone else in other basements. This town was neutral in there war but that didn't seem to stop them. I assume we will get the same treatment other towns do."

"What treatment is that."

"The lottery they always have in settlements. First person they draw gets to live but they torture him till he is probably gonna die anyway. Second guy who gets drawn gets to leave scott free. Spreads the message of what happens. It's a fear tactic really. Makes the NCR want to crawl back to their mommy. Nearly everyone else gets crucified and hung up as a trophy. Go ahead check your arm there is your chance to survive."

I look down at my forearm and see the number 34 printed there in what appears to be sharpie. "Great not even a lucky number."

The door to the cellar we were in then swung open and a man dressed in what looked like ripoff roman centurion armor was standing there. "time for the lottery guys, you feeling lucky."

"You look like the one that seems lucky" I chuckle at him "I mean what kind of girl are you hoping to get with you on the cosplay outfit."

He stepped down the stairs drawing a knife and cutting me loose. He then had his friends hold a gun to my me. "I think your going to be this evenings entertainment kid come on. He pushed me up the stairs and I was pushed towards a makeshift circular fence that had been made with crosses put up around it. Everyone else was being dragged ut for the lottery, but I was the only pushed into the circle. A man wearing full armor that looked much more threatening stepped forward. "Before the lottery today it appears that we have a source of entertainment. We have picked one of your people to represent you. Now My lieutenant here will be representing us. If the man in the circle dies then the lottery proceeds as normal. If he survives then everyone is set free and we will leave the town alone. Im a man of my word so in the honor of the great Caesar lets begin."

Everyone went silent and all eyes were on me. All of these people lives depended on me. I had to at least try. Another man stepped into the ring standing just a few inches taller than me. He was holding a small pocket knife. Something that's hard to kill someone with but easy to cause a lot of pain with. A fear tactic towards the others. The whole point was for them to have their hope brought up and then crushed. I was never intended to have a chance and I could tell when I could see other soldiers holding identical knives standing back, waiting to enter the ring.

The man charged towards me knife in hand. He swung it towards my face but I evaded by ducking under his arm and landing a solid elbow into his kidney. He barely flinched. He turned to face me again with a smug look on his face. He charged me again with the same tactic, like a charging bull and a matador. I ducked to the side again and stuck my leg out to trip him. He stumbled long enough for me to get him in a headlock. I started choking him as hard as I could. I held him there trying to snap his airway but i didn't hold him long. I felt a sharp pain in my forearm. I jerked away at the small stab wound and backed up. Blood running down my arm. I held my arm for a moment but then my adrenaline kicked in. I let him charge me again and again and dodge out of the way. He was trying to tire me out but I had a plan. After he had charged me bout 7 times I charged him. He was surprised just long enough for me to grab his arm and hold the knife away from me while i knocked him to the ground. I held him down. He swung a fist into my face. I ignored the pain and focused on holding down his arms. I had him pinned down. I couldn't hold him for long he was stronger than me so I had to take advantage of my position. I carefully aimed and slammed my head down careful to only hit his nose. I heard a loud crack and pulled my head away. I released his unarmed hand and it flew to his face in pain. I used the moment to stand and slam my foot down on his elbow and yank the knife out of his hand.

He tried to stand up dazed but I spun with the knife and buried it in his gut. It didn't go deep enough to cause any real damage except pain. If I was gonna hit something it had to be the neck. His head moved towards his gut and as he keeled over I slammed my knee into his face. He fell backwards. I jumped on top of him and held the knife to his throat. Right before I was about to jab it into his throat I noticed his peaceful breathing. He was asleep. He was out cold. I couldn't kill the guy. He wasnt a threat anymore. I stood up from his body and turned to his commander. The commander simply looked at me and slowly held up a thumbs down. I knew what he meant. No words needed to be spoken. I shook my head no.


	6. Chapter 6

"How absolutely noble of you." The man in charge says. "How about this, you kill him and I will set everyone here free. I will even give them the town back. If you don't kill him everyone here dies but my soldier lives and your let go. Either way you live. It is just a matter of who you want to do the killing and how many people you want to die."

I look down at the soldiers sleeping body. I can't kill someone like that. It's not even self defense. I look up at the crowd though. I see the old man from the basement nodding his head. Next to him is a small child. A grandchild of his maybe. I scan the crowd and see at least 7 children. Some looking brave, others crying holding to their mothers and fathers. I looked back down at the sleeping soldier. I didn't have much of a choice. I couldn't fight them all. It was my only real option. Without having time to change my mind I dug the knife deep into his throat. He coughed up blood and the warm liquid flowed across the ground. I stood and stared at their leader.

"congratulations hero, you saved the city" He said as he pulled out a large pistol and pointed it towards me. "Lets see if the city will do the same for you." I looked to the crowd. Nobody moved at all. I was shocked a little. He wasnt. "See this is what I mean, these people are weak, you are strong. Your the kind of person that we could use. These people are worthless, you just saved their lives and they are ready to watch you die. So you can join us, I can shoot you, or someone can have the guts to save you."

I started to think he might have had a point. No one was going to help me and if I didn't join him I was going to die. I looked him in the eyes. Before I could speak I heard the gunshot. I thought I was dead but no, the man fell over with a shotgun blast against his skull. It was followed by others and people started fist fighting the other soldiers. I scrambled for the leaders gun and joined in the fighting. It took me a moment to pick my targets. Everyone was scrambling everywhere. by the time I had gotten two shots off the fighting was over. The soldiers were dead. Along with a few of the citizens. I stood looking for the man with the shotgun. I quickly saw who it was. The old man must had snuck off and got his gun. I saw him as he was stepping towards me.

"That was a nice fight kiddo. saved most of the town. Everyone should thank you for that."

"Thanks for saving me I was in quite a spot of trouble."

"It's a good thing you showed up when you did. Where were you headed anyway"

"New Vegas." I respond

"Wow you got a long way to go then friend. Listen after what you did the whole town owes you. I'm sure they wont mind if you take some supplies, come with me." He turns and walks towards a small building and opens up the cellar. I follow him down to find a bunch of wooden crates.

"Give me that back pack bud." He says. I hand it to him and he starts putting stuff in my bag. I see food and bottles of water and even some pills. I see I needle go in it to.

"Whats that?" I ask him

"Oh this thing, it's a stimpack. Speeds up healing you get shot take one of these and just keep on fighting. Works on broken bones too. Some Vault-Tec fancy rich people medicine."

"Oh thanks, I'll probably need that at the rate things are going."

"Alright that's all we can really spare at the moment, thanks for the assist, good luck out there, truly."

"Alright I'll be careful, maybe I will see you again some day." I grab my back pack and head back towards my motorcycle. On the walk I am greeted with many people saying thank you and cheers. I felt good about what, but still. I killed that guy in his sleep, and that memory would never truly fade away.

I went back to the alley with the motorcycle and hoped into the empty dumpster. I was just gonna sleep here. They would have gave me a pace to sleep but I was tired on being congratulated on murder. I was hoping they would think I left. Of course I was wrong

A knock went on the side of the dumpster and i stood up to see who it was. It was a boy about the age of 14. "How did you know where I was?" I asked him.

"I followed you, I'm sorry but I wanted to say thank you. Legion had been here before. They came by and needed food. They took my dog, I saw them cooking it. I actually killed one of them today. I feel a lot better now. It didn't bring my dog back but we are even now. You look really strong. I wanted to ask you something."

"Whats that?' I ask in response to his sad and unnerving story.

"I want you to fight the legion, they took my daddy and my doggy. Now me and mom live alone her. One day I want to become a legion hunter like you."

This kid wanted to be like me. I didn't want to fight but I couldn't crush the kids dreams. The legion seemed like the worst people in existence anyway. "Sure, that's what legion hunters do." I say not really sure if I meant it or not. I'm not even a legion hunter if that's a real thing. I sunk back down into the trashcan thinking about what the kid said until I slowly fell into sleep against the cool metal.


	7. Chapter 7

I left first thing in the morning without seeing anyone. I had driven out on the motorcycle hoping for no more setback. I finally had a decent nights sleep so I was good to. I traveled for hours and for a while the cars even thinned out and I made good time. I had been driving down highway 95 South into the city. I was getting worried though, I hadnt seen a building in over two hours. I had just finished my very last bottle of water. Thats when the worst possible thing that could have happened, happened. The bike was smoking really bad. I stopped it and sure enough, it was in bad shape. The oil looked low and it was overheating really badly. Of course I didnt have any water to put in it. I wasn't sure what to do. I tried not to panic too badly. I looked in both directions but couldnt see anything except road and broken down cars. I resolved myself and started walking towards Vegas. It was my only shot after all. Hopefully I would find a building or meet someone.

I walked for about three hours and I was exhausted. I hadnt been very far either. The Nevada sun was beating down on me without mercy. It wouldnt be long until it set though. I sat down against an old car and tried to catch my breath. The sand in the air didnt help with that. Thats when I saw the creature. It was nearly bigger than me. A large blue and naturally armored scorpian working its way quickly towards me. I stared at it only for a moment, I saw the massive stinger. It didn't matter if it had any poison or not, that stinger itself could kill me. I stood up and pulled out the pistol. I took two shots at it and it penetrated its thick shell, barely. Splatters of green blood came out of it. From what I could tell though, it didn't even slow down. I turned and ran, this thing gave me the energy I needed to keep moving. I ran from it for as long as I could but I was dehydrated and the sun was draining me. I turned and saw how much it had gained on me. I looked around me and found an unlocked car that was in decent shape. I got in it quickly and slammed the door and locked it. The keys werent in the car so I just sat there planning out my next move. It reached the car and its stinger appeared in the window. It stabbed the window and a small crack appeared. It was going to bust in!

I turned and looked around the car for anything I could use. The car was filled with plain useless items. A pencil or two, some coloring books, an old purse, nothing I could use. It slammed its stinger into the window again widening the crack. I looked around once more when my plan suddenly hit me. I unlocked the doors and opened the door for the scorpion. As it was crawling in a scrambled out the driver door and slammed it shut. I quickly ran to the other side and slammed the passenger door. It didn't close though. It slammed onto the arachnids tail. I pulled it back and slammed it over and over denting the car but eventually it withdrew its tail into the car and I shut the door succsesfully. It looked at me with its eight black eyes. I turned and walked away quickly. I had time to put some serious ground between me and it before it busted out. No way it could follow me once it got out, if it got out.

I walked another three miles or so before collapsing from exhaustion. I was incredibly thirsty. At least the sun had set and there was a chill in the air. I knew I couldnt sleep with this thirst so I just rested until I felt I could walk more. I was trying to get to my feet when...

**Hey guys it's me Cat, This chapter isn't finished but I am posting it anyway because I need some help. Any fallout fans that know the universe well do you have any ideas for what happens next. I was thinking super mutants or raiders maybe but raiders seems cliche and I dont know if any super mutants are this far north from vegas. PM me if you guys have any ideas. I will update and finish this chapter ASAO.**


End file.
